creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Death Ryan
''DEATH Ryan Eine heiße Sommernacht. 2 Uhr Nachts, ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich überlege mir wie ich am besten die Zeit totschlagen kann. Ich gehe zu meinem Regal mit meinen Playstation 3 Spiele und stöbere durch: Skyrim? Ne Keine Lust drauf... Borderlands? Ne alleine machts keinen Spaß. nach 15 Minuten entscheide ich mich für Call of Duty: Black Ops, obwohl ich weiß das jetzt sowieso nur Idioten online sein werden. Ich schalte meine Ps3 an und nehme mir einen Controller. Die Standby-Lampe von meinem Fernseher ist rot obwohl der Stecker nicht eingesteckt ist, doch ich denke mir nichts dabei und schalte den Fernseher ein.Das spiel startet. Ich entscheide mich für eine Runde gegen KI-Gegner. Ich gegen 5 Bots, das wird die Langeweile schon vertreiben. Alles läuft ganz normal, ein paar Kills und ein Tod und dann wieder von vorne Abschusserien sammeln. Merkwürdigerweise taucht nach etwa 5 Minuten ein Zeit-Counter auf obwohl Zeit auf unbegrenzt eingestellt habe. Auch hierbei denke ich mir da gibt es eine ganz einfache Erklärung für. Der Counter stoppt bei genau 1:00 Restzeit und fängt an rückwärts zu laufen. Langsam fühle ich mich komisch, ist das ein Traum? Gedankenverloren spiele ich dennoch weiter bis der Counter bei 6:66 einfriert. Plötzlich verschwindet sowohl meine Waffen und andere Ausrüstung als auch sämtliche Bots. Verdutzt Glotze ich auf den Bildschirm und drücke SELECT um mir die Spieler-Liste anzusehen. Mir stockt der Atem, Es ist ausser mir noch ein Spieler im Spiel mit dem Synonym "Ryan" Ich lasse den Controller zu Boden fallen als ich mir den Namen genau ansehe, er hat weder ein Rangabzeichen noch ein Level. Als Clan-Markierung hat er DEATH. Jetzt wirds mir richtig mulmig, die maximal Anzahl an Buchstaben für die Clan-Markierung ist doch 4 Buchstaben?! Völlig verwirrt schalte ich die Spieler-Liste weg und sehe wieder meinen unbewaffneten Soldaten mitten auf der Karte stehen. Ich versuche mir einzureden dass ich mir das alles nur einbilde, weil ich so spät noch wach bin. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken hebe ich den Controller wieder vom Boden auf und laufe ein Paar Schritte. Ich kann auf der gesamten Karte keinen anderen Spieler entdecken. Ich rufe erneut die Spieler-Liste auf und es hat sich nichts verändert, doch plötzlich blinkt das Mikrofon-Symbol neben dem mysteriösen DEATH Ryan auf. Wie ist das möglich?! Ich bin zurzeit weder im Online-Modus und bin auch nicht beim Playstation-network eingeloggt. Ziemlich unsicher schalte ich meinen Fernseher lauter um zu hören was er eventuell sagt. Ich verstehe nichts, es hört sich an wie ein wimmerndes Klagen von Männerstimmen. Ab und zu vernehme ich das Wort "No".Ich schalte den Ton aus, was zur Hölle geht hier vor?! Völlig schweißüberströmt beschließe ich das Spiel zu beenden, doch das System reagiert nicht. Ich schalte das Menü wieder weg und plötzlich taucht vor meinem Spieler ein Toter Verzerrter Körper mit einer Maske auf. Es scheint eine "gewöhnliche" Soldaten-Leiche aus dem Spiel zu sein, doch sein Körper ist total verzerrt als würden seine Gliedmaßen ausseinander gezogen werden. Und dann diese Maske, ausser 2 Schwarzen Löchern an den Augen ist sie völlig weiß.' Nun reicht es mir, ich versuche den Fernseher auszuschalten doch weder die Fernbedienung noch der Ausschalter am Fernseher reagiert. Ich ziehe beide Stecker der PS3 und meines Fernsehers aus der Steckdose und lasse sie zu Boden fallen. Doch sie sind immer noch eingeschaltet. So langsam steigert sich meine Angst in richtige Panik. Ich starre Minutenlang auf den verzerrten Körper mit der Maske auf meinem Fernseher. Träume ich etwa? Es kommt mir wie Stunden vor bis ich ein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer meines Bruders vernehme. Er sieht das Licht in meinem Zimmer und kommt herein. Kurz bevor er den Raum betritt schalten sich beide Geräte auf einmal ab. "Was ist los? Kannste nicht pennen?" Fragte er mich. Ich starre immer noch auf den Fernseher und nicke nur kurz. Er verlässt mein Zimmer wieder und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Der Fernseher bleibt ausgeschaltet, Gott sei dank. Ich entschließe mich das Licht anzulassen und versuche zu schlafen. Nach gefühlten 6 Stunden gelingt mir das auch endlich. Völlig verschlafen wache ich auf und sehe aus dem Fenster, es ist wieder Tag. Meine Augen reibend torkele ich zum Badezimmer und wasche mich. Als ich in mein Zimmer zurück komme und auf den Fernseher blicke bleibt mir das Herz stehen. Auf ihm klebt ein umgedrehtes Foto, dort steht drauf "My name is Ryan". Mit zitternden Händen nehme ich das Foto und drehe es um. Auf dem Foto ist mein Bruder der genau die selbe verzerrte Haltung hat wie die Leiche in dem Spiel, im Hintergrund erkenne ich die weiße Maske.' ' Ich rief ihn sofort auf seinem Handy an, er nahm''' '''ab. Doch was ich hörte ließ meinen Atem stocken, es war das Klagen von letzter Nacht, mein Bruder wurde seitdem nie wieder gesehen. Scarebarrel (Diskussion) 15:20, 19. Junthumb|172px. 2013 (UTC)Scare Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord